


[Fanvid] If Crazy Equals Genius

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: He's a weirdo.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] If Crazy Equals Genius

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines were to make a vid with no restrictions, but applying some of the techniques from previous exercises. I chose audio and text layer because these are the two techniques I would like to start using more and have always avoided using overmuch with this source. 
> 
> Music used is "Crazy=Genius" by Panic! at the Disco. I had just finished listening to _Death of a Bachelor_ a few weeks before starting the Vexercises Challenge, and this song demanded to be vidded to this source, so I reserved it especially for this exercise. 
> 
> Contains flashes, fast cuts, and explicit language.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [262 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3sjurfvaua0m608/crazygenius.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/623182796256591872/). The download corrects a few errors introduced by my buggy editor.


End file.
